


Kiss it better.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No happy ending here, Sad, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: He'd laughed when they sentenced him, what could the court do to him that was worse than a lifetime without her?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



He sits in his cell and covers his eyes in a fruitless attempt to block out the image that burned onto his retinas those long months ago.

_The image of Belle in his arms, her blood stained blouse, and her fingers cold in his hand._

_“Kiss it better.”_

_“Sweetheart.”_

_“I’m not ready to go yet Rum.”_

_“Stay with me sweetheart.”_

She couldn’t stay not with a bullet in her heart. Her last words where to tell him it wasn’t his fault, a sweet lie with her last breath. It was all his fault, if he’d walked into the house first, if he’d called the police when that yellow bellied bastard Jones had tried to sell stolen goods in the shop, if he’d been a better person the love of his life would still be breathing. 

He choked on a sound that was part laugh and part sob as he rolled on the cot to face the wall of his cell. They told him he’d laughed in court when he was sentenced to twenty-five to life. He couldn’t remember that, it sounded like him though. He was already serving a life sentence nothing the courts could lay on him was worse than a life without Belle.

There was still a wisp of smoke trailing from the barrel of the gun that Jones had dropped before he ran out of their house. Rum remembered that as clear as day, but then red mist descending over his vision and everything was a blur until he was stood at the back of Jones’ rust bucket van, stood over the dead body of the man who murdered his Belle, stood there with the gun in his hand and a snarl of a smile on his lips.

He’d hoped that Jones’ death would bring Belle’s spirit some peace, but her memory haunted him every night.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep, please.”

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

 

It didn’t take long for the news that Rum Gold had been moved from the State Prison to Storybrooke Asylum. Doctor Hopper had described his mental state in technical terms, but most of the town understood Sheriff Graham’s description better.

“The lights are on, but nobody’s home. Creepiest thing I’ve ever seen the way he’ll smile at something that isn’t there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt: Kiss it better He is We


End file.
